Ikebukuro Mew Mew
by Pretty Jacque
Summary: The image of a "perfect girl" is just something Miki can't seem to become. Her efforts became even more flawed when she gets pulled into the Mahou Shojo Project. But it seems becoming a Mew ends up teaching her a valuable lesson: there is a such thing as being "perfectly flawed" [yuri and ecchi]
1. Chapter 1

I stare at this cross in my hand. It's dark and rough wood against my pale and soft hands. That's all it is to me, a piece of wood. However, it seems everyone else around me sees it as my soul, what makes me a human being.

It's stupid…seeing something that weighs less than an ounce as something so precious, something that could easily burn to ashes or be broken by strong hands. But if there's one thing I've learned, it's that my family won't let me out of the house without this "talisman" visible around my neck.

"Miki!" groaned Akemi "What is taking you so long? We're all ready!"

Without even having to turn and face her, I flinched and said "Ah-! I'm sorry…" as I scrambled to get the cross around my neck through my long hair.

I heard her huff and strut her way down the hall and down the stairs.

I then scramble to neatly close up my purse and fastened on my fancy dress shoes.

"Miki!" once again groaned Akemi from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I snatched the purse and rushed the best I could into the front room with everyone else.

As usual, my dad was oblivious to the slight tension in the room. While Mom carefully inspected the outfit she picked out for me for any slip-ups I may have made, my sister said "This is why we're late every time," raising her nose to the air.

"Not every time…" I said just as Mom nodded in approval and Dad opened the door for us ladies.

"Don't worry girls, we can make time," reassured Dad as we approached the car.

I entered and sat down, already feeling the engine rev up.

"Do you think the new pastor will be there?"

"No, I think he was just subbing for Pastor Mark."

As they talked, I put on my seatbelt, which quickly tightened when I released by grip and pulled up the fluffy layers of my skirt. I smacked down my hand just as quickly to prevent anything from being seen. Thankfully, no one caught this.

The car ride went like any other would: my parents and sister talking and laughing while I sat quietly to my own thoughts.

I hated to admit it, but to a stranger, I look like a random girl following this complete family. Not only did they all have great chemistry, but they also looked more related to each other than to me, which is really saying something considering that Akemi is my twin sister. Sure, we both had the same face-structure, but that was as far as it went. Akemi had Dad's glorious blue eyes and Mom's near-white blond hair. What did I have? Pitch black hair and copper brown eyes, on top of that, I was albino.

How did this happen?

When we entered the church, we were instantly consumed by the symptoms of a large crowd: humid air, a sea of conversation, and awkward physical contact with strangers.

"Fellow church members, today we are faced with many evils in this world," said the hearty man at the podium "But we choose whether or not to feed into that evil."

As usual, I refused to listen. Everything this man had to say was a total guilt trip about keeping in line and staying clean of impurities.

I felt an elbow poke my insides.

"Pay attention," Mom mouthed.

I raised my glance in the pastor's direction and tried not to look as tired as I was. He wasn't that old, I could tell. His hair was still a bit ginger. His name was Mark, wasn't it? He must've been American.

Mom's elbow once again met with my side "Get out your bible."

I opened my purse and nearly choked at what my hand touched: my new vampire book.

This situation was no different from finding a loaded gun in your purse at an airport. Thankfully, I was able to close the purse before Mom turned around to see me empty-handed.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"I-I left it at home," I lied.

She sighed, shaking her head, but moved her bible onto both of our laps so we could read the passage together.

I was able to look one-hundred percent Christian until the service was nearly over. At that point, I suddenly started feeling hot. The heat beneath my laced dress was rapidly increasing. I wanted to say an air vent behind me started blowing hot air and others around me felt the same, but the heat was really becoming too much to bear.

I tapped my mother's shoulder "I'm going to the bathroom."

She looked a bit disappointed "The service is almost over, can't you wait a bit?"

I shook my head no, already prepared to depart from my seat.

The minute she nodded, I tried to be as discreet about my leaving as possible, but I knew all eyes were on me.

When I finally left the chapel, I didn't know what to do to make this heat cease. With no witnesses, I made my way outside for escape.

My knees hit the concrete below me as layers of sweat dampened my hair bangs. Even when the air dried up my sweat, that hardly helped.

* * *

"Twelve o' clock…it begins."

"…the Mahou Shojo project."

"Start!"

* * *

The church was gone. My clothes were gone. The heat was gone. The _world_ was gone. Everything was gone except for me…and this creature.

My vision is blurred…I can't even tell if what I'm seeing is even a living animal.

It's soft and small. I can feel warm fur and wings. I can't hear any calls it my have or smell any natural scent. Those senses have been completely dulled in this underwater-like state.

Where am I?

"Miki!"

My eyes snap open.

"Miki!"

Tile walls and the scent of air freshener…I'm standing in front of the bathroom mirror of the church.

Akemi was there too "Why are you just standing there like that?" she interrogates. She then looks at my hands and gasp "You broke your cross!"

In my hands where the animal once sat was the wooden remains of the cross.

I don't even know how to feel about it, let alone form words to express it.

Akemi then locks her hand onto my arm "Come on, we were all waiting for you…" she grumbled.

As I thought, Mom was distraught to see what had happened to my cross.

"Be more careful!" she told me once we got to the car.

She was driving this time and dropped Dad off at work.

"You know…" she said in a softer tone "I guess a wooden cross wasn't the best choice." I saw her smile in the rear view mirror "We've been blessed with money, why not use it?"

"Huh?" asked Akemi "Does this mean-"

Mom answered that question by driving towards the road that would lead to the mall.

* * *

"Oooh!" Akemi's bright eyes scanned the array of cross necklaces "I love the diamond ones, but my friends are always talking about how they chip off so easily."

"I think the silver ones are really nice," said Mom as she inspected how one looked in the tiny mirror "What do you think….hm?"

She looked over to see how her other daughter was doing, only to find her inspecting other pieces of jewelry. Miki was feasting her eyes on a collection of Kawaii Skull rings and bracelets. The one she admired the most was a ring with a chibi skull wearing a pink bow.

She flinched when she heard a disapproving "Miki," from her mother, not the "I can't believe you actually _like_ that sort of fashion!" type of Miki, but the "We've been other this a million times: You're not buying Kawaii Skull." type of Miki.

The young girl was about to look over at her mother when she heard a youthful voice say "See anything you like?"

She looked up at the handsome young man. His hair was an interesting shade of black with red tint that you could only see in the light. His eyes were golden and his normal smile almost held mischief.

"I don't see many girls around here going for the Kawaii Skull rings," he said.

Miki released a short giggled in polite response.

"Which one would you like to try on?" he asked.

"Ah…this one?" she pointed out to the skull with the pink bow.

Pink rose to her cheeks when the man placed the ring in her palm.

"Miki!"

"Oh!" the girl said, startled when her mother's disciplining hands gripped her.

"I've told you once already," griped the mother as she dragged Miki away from the stand. The man could only raise an eyebrow as the startled teen was awkwardly forced away until she got her own proper footing and walked to where her mother wanted her to be.

He then looked down to see she dropped the ring. He opened the small door behind the desk and reached out to pick it up "Damn…" he said when he saw the jewel on the inside still black "Ah, one miss out of a hundred ain't bad."

* * *

"And so class, the dramatic irony begins to rise as the audience sees that our protagonist…" the class stared as the teacher paused at the sleeping Miki's desk "STILL-" at this, the teacher whipped her ruler on the desk, earning a brief shriek from Miki "…has not realized what his servants are doing."

The girls either giggled or rolled their eyes at the hopeless teen.

"_What's going on?_" Miki thought "_I couldn't sleep all night. Now that it's morning…_" She thought back to the night before when she buzzed with energy and did multitudes of tasks she often procrastinated on while her family was asleep. However, as soon as the sun rose, Miki collapsed right into her bed, snoring softly.

* * *

He sat in the soft shadows of the tree above him. Through his indigo hair, he saw the girl he was looking for "_Miki Akishiya,_" he thought as a glorious smile spread on his face.

Said girl was walking towards the baseball field. Even when her figure was just a dot in the distance, his eyes never left her.

Miki clutched the metal fence ringlets as Akemi slung around her bat on the other side "So you're staying after school again?"

"I'm staying after school _everyday_," scoffed Akemi "Now go home already, I need to focus."

"Okay," said Miki, kicking up dirt as she walked away.

The minute she stepped off of the campus, that's when he got up to his feet. He kept that same distance between himself and Miki all the way through the walk. Finally, he saw they were nearing the mall.

"_Slow down…_" he mentally told Miki. Of course, she continued to walk.

"_You idiot, you're going to miss it_," he thought.

Just as she passed two stores away from the mall, he rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

"Miki!" he scolded "We had this perfectly timed and now you're going to mess it up!"

"Ah! Who are you?"

"Ikuto-"

Suddenly, an explosion of glass rang in their ears.

A man in a red race-car driver suit exited. No, not a man, but a robot…that was twice the size of a man.

"Don't move," commanded Ikuto as he fished an ornament out of his pocket.

"Huh? What are you- Ah!" Miki flinched as he slapped the ornament right onto her chest.

"Don't move, don't move, don't move."

"What are you doing?!" Miki cried out as the man locked her in his embrace whilst firmly pressing the ornament to her chest.

After only a few seconds, light began to engulf her body. At this, Ikuto was able to release her and watch as the transformation began.

Bat wings emerged from her back. Her ears grew thin and black. Her canine teeth extended. A scythe was placed firmly in her grasp.

"Huh…?" she gasped "Wha-what just happened?!"

Suddenly, the robot stopped in it's tracks "Threat Detected."

Its green eyes flared as it looked in Miki's direction.

She squealed as a heavy metallic arm came down on her. She was just barely able to block it off with the long handle of her scythe but the arm quickly reversed the motion, propelling her back and making her skid backwards on her feet.

She stood panting as the robot charged at her again. "Idiot! What're you waiting for!" called out Ikuto as he watched.

When Miki opened her eyes, it was too late, the robot's metallic fist met her gut. She choked as the wind was knocked out of her and the scythe flew from her grasp.

"No…no…goddammit!" said Ikuto as Miki's body laid there, with only her breathing as movement.

The robot recomposed itself "Threat No Longer Detected." It then walked into an alley where an aircraft of some sort materialized out of thin air. Just as fast as it appeared, it vanished the moment the robot boarded it.

* * *

There was soft fluff around me, but that didn't help the discomfort in my folded limps. My tongue cringed from a stale sweetness and my mouth wretched from a gross texture.

As I woke up from my sleep, I choked and spat out the foreign matter in my mouth.

"Well that didn't work," griped the voice I recognized as Ikuto "I probably should've taken off the stems."

"Maybe," said another man with blond hair as he grabbed a handful of fruit "Here, eat it," he said as he handed it to me.

Blackberries?

"Ah…no thank you," I refused, as much as I'd like to ask what was happening.

"You _have_ to eat it, otherwise the Mew Aqua won't work," he said.

"Mew Aqua?" I repeated.

"It's the name of the power in that emblem," he said as he pointed to my neck. Around my collar was a pink choker with a creamy yellow egg-shaped glass piece "I infused blackberry in the Mew Aqua, but apparently that was only enough to hold up for a transformation. So you'll have to keep eating blackberries to keep the Mew Aqua in your system-"

"You do realize she probably has no idea what you're saying or what the hell happened," interrupted Ikuto.

The blond man sighed "Right. Well for starters, I'm Tsukasa and he's Ikuto. We're scientists," he said "Recently, we jump-started the Mahou Shojo Project."

"But that wasn't the original plan," interrupted Ikuto once again "I wanted to make animal hybrids, but Tsukasa over here thought they'd "wreck the city" and would be "out of control"."

"They would," corrected Tsukasa, giving him a sour look.

"But I already started experimenting with the animal genes and had some good stuff, so we decided to keep that," said Ikuto.

"So we were at an impasse," said Tsukasa "Ikuto wanted a tough animalistic army. I wanted magical girls. I thought…why not have both?"

"From some research-"

"Sekirei, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Getsumen To Heiki Miina to be specific," added Tsukasa.

"From those three, we were able to send out Mew Aqua waves to any girls who could hold the gene," continued Ikuto "I personally designed it so you girls would have the strength of animals, Tsukasa added the food catalyst."

"Food catalyst?" I asked.

"See, the Mew Aqua is genetic, so it needs to be fueled somehow," said Tsukasa "I saw in Getsumen To Heiki Mina, they ate certain food to trigger their powers. So now you have to eat blackberries in order to keep the Mew Aqua in your body active."

Once again, he presented me the fruit that I hated so much.

"Can't it be another food? Like candy or something?" I asked.

"It's already decided," said Tsukasa.

I reluctantly tossed the berries into my mouth, trying to imagine it as something better like strawberries. I finally swallowed "Just how much do I have to eat?"

"Not much," said Tsukasa "Half a handful three times a day I would guess."

I guess that wouldn't be so bad…

"So, why did you make magical girls in the first place?" I asked.

Tsukasa and Ikuto looked at each other.

"Does it have to do with that robot?" I asked.

* * *

**If you've seen Shugo Chara! you know who Tsukasa and Ikuto are. Animes do this all the time when they want to make a reference to another anime: I took already existing anime characters and gave them different personalities.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I suppose this entire explanation would've made more sense if I addressed our enemy," said Tsukasa "Do you know about extraterrestrial beings?"

"_I already don't like where this is heading,_" I thought as I nodded yes.

"Well, normally aliens don't have a reason to invade other planets or don't even have the technology to do so," explained Tsukasa "But we've encountered an on-and-off battle against Space Convicts. Apparently, Earth's natural elements are extremely valuable on the Intergalactic Black Market. From what we've noticed, they've been targeting each country one at a time. And this time, Japan's on the list. That robot was one of their creations programmed to take things like silver and gold."

I couldn't help but believe every word of what he said because, well, I just witnessed all of it. But still, quite a few things were off about this story "Why are we all just hearing about this now if this has been an "on-and-off" battle?" I asked.

"The government has been keeping it a secret to keep from scaring the public," said Tsukasa "Instead, only law enforcements and researchers like us were informed."

"So, you two…scientists gave girls like me super powers to keep Japan from being robbed by alien convicts?" I asked.

"Hey, she got that quicker than Aya," said Ikuto.

"But wait," I said "Why teenage girls like me? Why not enhance the police officers we have already?"

"The genes would only infuse perfectly with females of your age group," explained Tsukasa "Infused with a male or anyone too young or too old would have major defects."

"Besides, it was government approved, we're good," said Ikuto.

Everything sounded airtight with the idea of the government being behind this, but still… "I'm sorry but…this is really going to interfere with my school work," I said.

"I just said the government's a part of this. This is all on your records," said Ikuto "If your grades start slipping, you get special help. If you've gotta call off of work, they'll let you."

I sighed in relief.

"But hey, you're only responsible for Ikebukuro," said Tsukasa "The other cities in Japan have their methods. This is ours. So try not to travel."

I nodded happily.

"I'm shocked that during this entire time, you haven't once asked where you were," flatlined Ikuto.

"Eh?" I realized he was right. This wasn't any bedroom I recognized before. I guess the recent events took up more importance in my mind.

"This is actually the house section of our lab base," said Tsukasa "It's underground so keep this address so you know where to go the next time we meet," at that, he fished for a folded sheet of paper with writing on it and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said "And I'd hate to leave so suddenly, but I really should go home so my parents won't worry."

"Oh wait, Miki!" called Tsukasa just as she was about to exit the room.

"Hm?" I turned around.

"We didn't get the chance to test this out yet, but…here," in his palm was a deep magenta ball of fluff. Long bunny ears sprang from its head as it's cartoon-like eyes opened and blinked. Its head was also its body, so the bow tie it wore was at the bottom.

"It's a notifier S300," said Tsukasa "It tells you when you're in the danger zones of a Space Convict heist."

"We can also update it, even when it's not here," added Ikuto "You'll wake up the next morning, next thing you know, it can download songs."

"Wow, thank you!" I gasped as I carefully took hold of it "Does he have a name?"

"It's not a pet," stated Ikuto.

"Oh…" I said, a little embarrassed by my silly question. But when I turned to leave, I whispered "Salem."

* * *

The phone rang, echoing throughout the house.

"I'll get it!" announced Akemi, already in sight range of the phone.

"Hello-"

"Hello…_Akishiya-sama_…your daughter…_Akishiya Miki_…has been selected in a government project…" The blonde pressed the phone closer as the information she clearly knew wasn't meant for her flowed into her curious ear. She was able to comprehend every single detail, no matter how out of context it had gotten. No, she remained calm and interested the entire time she listened, believing every single word. She remained calm…until the front door opened.

Akemi gasped as the mother's voice rang "Miki? Is that you?"

Akemi turned and saw her sister with a somewhat guilty look on her face "Yes," she said.

Walking over to the girl, the mother asked "Where were you?"

Akemi watched as Miki fumbled for words "I was at…a…umm….I got a job at…uh…"

"A job?" questioned the mother "What for? You can always ask for money."

"I know but I w-wanted to do this on my own," said Miki "Also! My friend Aya is working there!" she quickly added.

"Aya?" repeated her mother.

"Y-yes," Miki had only heard Ikuto mention a girl named Aya. She assumed she was one of their associates so the name stayed fresh in her mind.

Normally, Akemi would stir the pot by asking just what she was working as or more information on this "Aya", but instead, she quietly hung up the phone and stayed silent. She then walked sternly up the stairs into her bedroom. Closing the door behind her in the ever so white room, she took a moment to exhale before throwing herself into her bed in anguish.

"How dare she get this rare opportunity!" she exclaimed into the pillow "It's not fair!" She rolled about in the bed with the pillow clutched to her face. Finally having the physical part of her frustration released, she sighed as she looked upon her book shelf, which was lined with dozens of Mahou Shojo manga and figurines and even drawings of herself in an angel-esque attire.

"I've always dreamed of becoming a mahou shojo. I'd be perfect for it; I know I would!" she said "Especially like the elegant bishojo Usagi-chan, Sailor Moon!" she could feel her heart flutter at the image of the fictional character. Quickly, that image was replaced with that of her sister.

Akemi's blue eyes flared as she clutched her pillow closer to her mouth and nose area "Miki is nowhere near that level. Such an awkward dark girl has nothing on a bright beauty like Sailor Moon. And whereas Usagi's gentle and slender frame is perfect, Miki's bulbous curves weigh her down. She doesn't belong in a Mahou Shojo manga, she belongs in a…a trashy Ecchi!" images of a nude Miki with whipped cream censoring her body flashed through Akemi's mind "Or a Hentai! Disgusting!"

"Akemi?"

The blonde screamed at the sound of said sister in her doorway.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-n-nothing!" stuttered Akemi "Don't sneak up on me like that. I'm busy!"

"Oh, okay," said Miki. She walked back to her room without another word.

Akemi stared distastefully at the empty doorway "Disgusting…"

* * *

Miki sat in the dark as she read the pages of her vampire book with wide eyes. Salem ghosted just over her shoulder in equal interest.

"You and I both, Salem," she whispered as she caught sight of the bot from the corner of her eye. As she reached the end of a chapter, a gut feeling told her a cliffhanger was coming up. As she approached the end, the sun was slowly making its way up to the horizon.

"_He gave him a deep look in his eyes and-_" without another word, Miki fell asleep as soon as a shadow of light entered her room.

* * *

Miki panted as she ran down the street "Whaa! I can't believe I overslept!" she whined. Her shoes made loud "click"s on the concrete as her long hair swung wildly behind her, with Salem struggling to hang on to the end.

Just as she turned the corner, she collided with another person. That person fell on top of her, making her gasp in slight pain. When she opened her eyes, she met with a familiar set of golden ones.

"_The man from the jewelry store,_" she thought as red flushed her cheeks.

"Take that!" yelled a female voice.

Suddenly, the man was knocked off of Miki and into a mail box.

Sitting up, Miki gasped and looked to see the attacker.

A petite girl in a pink lollita dress held a mallet nearly the size of Miki's scythe. She had short brown hair that just barely hid her bear ears and big blue eyes.

"Annoying aliens!" she scolded "Don't come back here again!"

Miki jumped to her feet "Alien?!"

"Yeah, that's what I said," stated the girl.

"M-m-my pendant!" Miki scrambled to find where it was.

Meanwhile, the small brunette noticed a blue orb on the ground filled with gold chains. She ran up to grab it, but the man's hands swiped it away before he vanished right before her eyes.

"Dammit!" the girl said, stomping the ground.

At this, Miki stopped fumbling and turned around "Oh? He's gone?"

The girl sighed and walked past her.

"Wait!" said Miki, grabbing the girl's arm "You're…in the Mahou Shojo Project too, aren't you?"

The girl looked at her.

"A mew?" Miki added.

"Yeah," said the girl "That means…you're a mew too?"

"Yes," Miki said, smiling.

The girl then frowned "Why didn't you help me then?!"

"Wha-?! I'm sorry! I couldn't find my pendant!" as she said this, Salem flew over and dropped said pendant in her hand "Oh..."

The girl sighed in exasperation.

"I'm Miki Akishiya," she held out her hand "Mew Blackberry."

The girl couldn't help but shake the hand being offered "I'm Aya Kawashima, Mew Cocoa."

* * *

"Well I wasn't too thrilled about having to do random work for no pay," said Aya "But eventually, it got fun being able to kick some serious ass."

Miki giggled a bit "I just transformed yesterday and I lost to the robot."

"Oh, the robots are all hype," waved off Aya "But the aliens are tricky. What they lack in metal, they make up for brains."

Miki assumed this to be true. The robot she battled seemed to just be pre-programmed and could easily be outsmarted my a little human wit, even though she was defeated. She would have to figure out just how to use that human wit against that robot.

Finally, the two had entered the school.

A while ago, Miki noticed that Aya wore the same uniform as her after Aya changed back into her pedestrian form. It turned out that the two went to the same school, which wasn't too ironic since it was Ikebukuro's main school.

Just as Miki was about to go into one hallway, Aya stopped her "Hey Miki," she said.

She turned around "Hm?"

"What grade are you?" Aya asked.

"Sophomore," said Miki.

"Oh…" said Aya "Okay."

When Miki continued to walk down the hallway and out of her sight, Aya frantically thought to herself "_I'm more flat-chested than an underclassman…!_"

Meanwhile, when Miki entered her class, she nearly bumped into someone who was exiting the class at the same exact time.

"Sorry," said the tall female.

"It's alright…huh?," Miki looked up at the girl "Have I seen you before?" The girl had an asymmetrical boy-style haircut. It was the color of wine and covered one of her yellow-irised, beautifully mascaraed eyes.

"Maybe," said the girl "My name is Akane. Does that-" the girl suddenly stopped talking when her eyes landed on the pendant poking out of Miki's shirt.

"Akane…" said Miki, oblivious to the stare "I don't recognize the name. I'm Miki-"

"Sorry, but I have someone waiting for me," suddenly interrupted Akane.

"Oh…okay," Miki was then entranced by the trail of perfume Akane left as she walked away.

* * *

Ikuto reclined in his seat "There, are you happy? A whole week of having these dainty flower girls prance around and two places have already been robbed."

"Oh, like your mindless animals would have the sense to stop a Space Convict?" scoffed Tsukasa.

"Tch," said Ikuto.

The two were in their monitoring room. There, computers keeping record of the latest activity lined the walls. Only their screens illuminated the dark room.

"You said so yourself, it's only been a week," said Tsukasa "You have to be patient with these things," he then turned around in his swivel chair "Or would you rather I send you out there with a transforming pendant?"

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Thought so."

* * *

Miki made discomforting sound as she swallowed the last bits of fruit in her mouth. Aya looked at her oddly as she chewed on her chocolate "Are you okay?"

Miki stuck out her tongue in disgust "Why do I have to have the blackberry essence? Why couldn't it be the strawberry or the banana or the peach?" she whined "Or some type of candy like you?"

The two were on the roof eating lunch together. No one was there, so they were able to talk freely about their Mew-fueling foods.

"And why do you need such a large chocolate bar in the first place?" Miki continued to whine.

"More Mew food, more power," simply stated Aya.

"Actually, after you've had your fill, the chocolate just acts as regular chocolate."

Miki squealed.

Aya darted her eyes in all directions "Who was that?"

"Me!" Both girls looked in front of them to see Aya's pink bunny bot.

"Y-y-you can talk!?" asked Aya.

"As of now, yes," said Salem as he maneuvered his way over "Tsukasa and Ikuto just updated us."

Both Miki and Aya were surprised that the two robots spoke like two legit people rather than just robotic voices.

"And as I stated before, after you've had your complete serving of chocolate, the remainder will just be digested as normal food," said Aya's bot.

"So be nice to your figure and don't pig out," said Salem, whom Miki then picked up.

"Wow, Salem," she said "You even sound like a boy."

"Yes, we were programmed with our own individual personalities based upon the gender chosen," said Aya's bot "So, indeed, "Salem" is an appropriate name to call S300."

"What do you want to name yours, Aya?" asked Miki "It should be easy since it's a girl."

Aya analyzed the pink ball of fluff carefully "Hmm…she speaks pretty regally, almost like a queen."

"Elizabeth?" questioned Miki.

"Liz," stated Aya.

"Salem and Liz," said Salem "For Mew Blackberry and Mew Cocoa."

* * *

**And so the fanservice begins~**


	3. Chapter 3

The man stared lazily at his pale hands as he washed them in the sink. "_That girl in the street was obviously the same girl who came here_," he thought as the image of Miki asking for a Kawaii Skull ring merged with the memory of falling on top of her "_But that also means…_" he then recalled Salem holding her pendant in the far distance "_So she was a mew. I could've found out sooner if she put on that ring._"

"Hey Cobra," said a violet-haired man as he stopped by the open bathroom door "Take care of the register for me, will you?"

"Sure Kaine," replied the dark-haired man as he stopped the water, his golden eyes never leaving the sink.

However, his equally pale, yellow-eyed coworker never walked past the open door "Hey," said Kaine "How much reception did you get from those rings? Any hits?"

Cobra's stomach dropped when he realized he would only be able to answer this question "yes" if he were quicker in getting Miki to try on that Kawaii Skull ring. "No," he admitted.

Kaine sighed "Ah well, at least these Mews or whatevers are bad at their job," he said "We've been able to bag three loads of silver."

Cobra exhaled in satisfaction that it wasn't a total loss.

"So..." Kaine said, moving out of the way for Cobra to walk through the door frame "Did you ever see one? All I know is they're supposed to be girls."

"Actually, I did," said Cobra "They're easy to spot. First of all, they have animal parts. Secondly-"

"Animal parts?" interrupted the violet-haired man "You mean like…a koneko?" a devilish smile creeped its way onto his face "Or playboy bunny?"

"Well, umm, the only ones I saw were a bear girl and a bat girl," said Cobra, trying to maintain the professional topic "And don't get your hopes up. Not only are they our enemy but they're teenagers."

"Hey, teenage girls are pretty close to women," said Kaine "As long as they've got curves, I'm all in~"

Cobra grunted and walked down the hallway without another word.

* * *

The devout blond mother stood proudly amongst her fellow church goers. As they swayed along to the hymn, she couldn't help but smile at the harmonic flow of vocals. She could even pick out the beautiful voice of Akemi joining in song as well. Beside the daughter was the man of the family, with the confidently serene smile that she fell in love with. The mother finally looked to her left in expectations of seeing her other daughter in a glorious state as well.

Unfortunately, only a sleeping Miki sat in her seat.

The mother gasped sharply in shock and then snatched her in anger. Swiftly, she lead the still-waking surprised girl out of the chapel.

Even when out of the chapel, Miki still couldn't fully comprehend what had happened.

"How dare you show such disrespect in the lord's house!?" snapped the blond.

Miki flinched at the sudden anger.

"To actually fall asleep?! This is not the Christian girl I raised you to be!"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" stammered the scared girl "I was j-just so tired and…"

"There is no excuse!"

Miki, again, flinched at the sudden exclamation mere inches away from her face.

Unfortunately, the mother then found another reason to be upset "Where is your cross?"

Miki looked down upon herself and then patted her torso to search for the jewelry piece.

The mother then snorted incredulously "We've been blessed with the money to buy such great jewelry after you broke your old cross and you have the nerve to wear that cheap plastic pendant instead?!" her voice then escalated into anger again "Are you really that ungrateful!?"

At this point, Miki was trembling because she realized she had no excuses or explanations like she usually does. She had made actual mistakes that she couldn't cover up in any way. She was completely exposed.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she bowed down submissively.

Her mother only responded by raising her nose to the air in a dismissive manner "Don't apologize to _me_," she said.

"Eh?" Miki raised her head, still in bowing position.

Her mother then looked down at her "Go confess your sins to the lord himself."

Miki slowly stood back up in confusion. The mother caught her daughter's confused glance and pointed down the hall without a word. The dark-haired girl followed the direction and realized what she meant. With only a nod, she disappeared down the system of halls to the confessional.

All the walking gave Miki some time to heal her wounds, however, she instead spent it wallowing in her humiliation "_How could I have fallen asleep during the service? I was so sleepy, I could hardly get myself ready this morning. That's probably why I left the cross on my dresser. I don't know why I'm so sleepy in the mornings now,_" her mind then wandered onto her exhaustion "_If I'm so tired in the morning, why am I full of energy all night? Weird, this just started out of the blue only recently, right around when I…turned into a mew,_" her walking slowed as she focused more aggressively on the topic "_Could it be…my vampire bat gene is changing my body even as a human?_"

"Ow!" yelled out a green-haired boy as Miki had just stepped on his foot.

Despite nearly losing her balance, Miki quickly turned back to the boy "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said "Are you okay?"

The green-haired boy was just about her age and dressed formally. However, his attire looked more so like a uniform with a name tag reading "Damon"

His golden eyes turned judgmental after they inspected Miki briefly "I'm fine, no thanks to you," he said bitterly.

"Oh…uhm…"

When he began to walk away, Miki then said "Wait Damon!"

He turned around with an annoyed expression.

"Can you please help me find the confessional?" the shy girl asked "I'm a little lost."

"The confessional's closed," said the green-haired teen "Plus, I don't help gross girls."

Miki's brown eyes glazed over in confusion and pain from the comment as Damon continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

"So how were things at the confessional?" the blond mother asked, looking accusingly at the reflection of Miki's guilty face in the rear view mirror.

"Uh-hm fine," the nervous girl stuttered.

Meanwhile, in the seat beside her, Akemi was analyzing her twin "_This girl is an actual mahou shojo_," she thought "_She gets to transform into an alter ego, but how?_"

"I don't even know why you would wear that ugly pendant instead of such a sacred cross," muttered the mother.

"_Pendant_?" the blond twin then looked at the pink choker from which a yellow glass ornament hung "_Could that be…?_"

* * *

It was late at night in the Akishiya family. The parents slept at the appropriate hour. Akemi even peered into their doorway to make sure this was so.

Afterwards, she then creeped down the hallway in the other direction to where Miki was. She could see slithers of light leaking from Miki's semi-closed door.

Without any hesitation, Akemi walked casually inside, only to gasp at the sight. There stood her sister in a bath towel, dripping wet.

"Akemi?" said the calm girl "What's wrong?"

Akemi struggled to keep her composure as she went in a stuttering mess "N-n-nothing! I, uh, just came in here to, uh…" then she calmed herself when she noticed an outstanding detail "You wore your pendant in the shower."

"Eh?" Miki looked down to see the yellow ornament cradled in her collar bone "Yeah…"

Akemi's face turned judgmental "Why didn't you take it off? Now it's all wet."

Miki, at that time, realized this flaw "It's fine, really." She awkwardly fidgeted as Akemi stood there with a stoic expression.

"It looks really pretty," the blond twin said "May I borrow it?"

"Uhm…" Miki held her towel even tighter to her body in apprehension "I can't."

Miki was always willing to sacrifice for others, no matter how big or small it may be. Both twins in the room knew that and both twins knew that Miki declining to let Akemi borrow the pendant was hugely out of character.

"Why _can't_ you?" asked Akemi.

"Because it's…really important to me."

"Important how?"

"Someone close gave this to me as a gift."

Now Akemi was getting to the good stuff "Who?"

Miki's eyes stricken with fear "Akemi, I'm getting really cold standing here," she mumbled, looking at her feet "I really should change into my pajamas."

"Well I…" Akemi was about to take a chance and say she can handle it, but then her eyes traveled across the outlines of Miki's body beneath the towel. Her face flushed red at what came to her imagination next. She gave in "Okay, I'll leave."

"Thank you Akemi," said Miki, smiling.

The blond sister only reluctantly walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her as she thought, "_That's definitely the transforming pendant. For sure. And if I get my hands on it…_" her eyes widened at the millions of possibilities.

* * *

(A/N: this is set the night after, not that same night as the Akemi-Miki-pendat scene)

A brunette woman picked up the ringing phone "Hello?….Yes, just a moment please." she clasped her hand over the receiver "Aya!" she called out.

The short seventeen-year-old approached the kitchen saying "Yeah, Mom?"

"It's from Tsukasa," said the woman "They want you and your mew friends to see them."

"Ah geez," muttered Aya "In the middle of my show," nonetheless, she made her way out the door, grabbing her purse.

The only reason Aya was so bothered by having to leave is because she knew of the long walk that awaited her. And taking any public transportation was out of the question because Tsukasa had warned her that, and she quote "the aliens could be _anyone_; showing anyone other than fellow mews the location of the lab base would endanger the entire project." Not only was it a long walk, but it wasn't the nicest time of day to be outside. The cool late afternoon air numbed her skinny legs.

Still, she went the extra mile and pulled out her cell phone to confirm her friend was also alerted.

* * *

Miki's cell phone vibrated on her bed. She crawled over and answered it "Hello?"

On the other end, Aya answered with a blunt "Hey, you got the call from Tsukasa?"

"Call?" questioned Miki "I didn't get a call."

"He wants us over there at the base," explained Aya "I'm coming up your street right now."

"Okay…" Miki was a little uncomfortable at the fact that she missed an important call from her technical boss. She was thankful for her cleverness the day her mother questioned her whereabouts when she told her she had gotten a new job. Now she can fully execute that excuse.

She packed her cell phone away in her purse and got dressed, sure that the call simply didn't make it to her house.

Oh how wrong she was.

Down below her, in the barren living room, Akemi stood with the phone against her ear "Yes Tsukasa, she will be right on her way."

She couldn't keep the sinister grin from forming on her face as she thought "_Mom and Dad won't be home until midnight, which means…_"

Miki's footsteps migrated over her head.

The blonde waited patiently as she carefully hung up the phone and sat herself comfortably on the couch. Miki then came into the doorway "Akemi," she said "I'm going to work right now "I may or may not come home so early. So please tell Mom and Dad if they ask."

"Whatever you say," said Akemi, waving her off as though she was of no interest.

However, once Miki left, Akemi went to the window and carefully spied on her sister talking with Aya.

"Ah, she must be another mahou shojo," Akemi whispered to herself.

She waited until they walked far enough before she left her post and went out into the backyard. She then snuck out of the gate into the front yard.

Akemi continued to carefully follow them like this. Luckily, the streets were barren enough for her to stay a far distance from them without losing track of where they were. However, she couldn't help but feel the frustrating sense that something was tagging along with her, making her sneaking even more conspicuous and nearly blowing her cover.

Finally, after nearly half an hour of sneaking, and carefully maneuvering from one hiding place to another, Akemi had found their destination.

The blond peaked through the tall trees and thick bushes to see nothing more than…a shed.

"_There's gotta be something more than that. It can barely fit the two of them in there,_" she thought "_Maybe it leads to, like, an underground subway or something,_" she then watched as Aya entered first before Miki "_This is no good! If I go down there with them, that worsens my chance of finding good hiding spots. Who knows what's even down there. For all I know, there could be security cameras waiting for people like me._" She sat in thought for a short moment in her predicament.

"_Damn!_" she thought, clenched his fist before her.

Meanwhile, inside the base, Aya and Miki walked through a series of hallways, which nearly resembled that of a comfy hotel. It was mainly Aya leading Miki as she's been there more times than her. Finally, she opened a door far from the others, where the actual lab was.

"You rang?" she asked the two males who turned their heads to them.

"Ah yes, we've collected some important information," said Tsukasa as he motioned for them to sit on the untouched couch in the corner of the room.

"Apparently, the animal DNA can affect a mew's pedestrian form as well as her heroine form-"

Miki perked up.

"Have either of you experienced any changes?" Tsukasa continued.

"Oh, I've…" Miki searched for the right words "I'm only sleepy in the morning, but I'm at my most hyper at night."

"I gave you with the vampire bat gene, right?" questioned Ikuto.

"Shouldn't you be the one to answer that?" shot back Aya with a questionable brow.

Ikuto ignored her and said "Vampire bats are nocturnal, so that's gonna happen," then he turned his direction to Aya "And how 'bout you, little bear?"

Aya scowled at the unprofessional name, but said only "Nothing."

"Oh, okay then," said Ikuto.

"Uhm, isn't there a way to fix it?" Miki asked.

"Sleeping pills?" said Ikuto.

"Wait, wait, wait! If you didn't have a way to fix these side effects, what was the point in making us come here just to be asked if we had them?" said Aya, her skepticism increasing again.

"Because that's not the only thing we need you here for," said Tsukasa, his voice somehow calming the atmosphere "As you may have already known, there are more mews in Ikebukuro than just you two. As for how many exactly…" he shot Ikuto a dirty look.

"Yeahhh, I may or may not have lost track of how many girls I gave the animal genes to," the blue-haired man said, rubbing the back of his neck in blatant guilt "And seeing as how you two are the only ones who are active, we're hoping that you find the other mews and tell them what's up."

"Find the other mews…?" repeated Miki "How do we do that?"

"By the marks on your bodies," said Tsukasa.

"Eh?" "Huh?"

"Just the other night, we gave all the mews the same mark that's on your pendant somewhere on your body," said Tsukasa.

"I-I-I didn't see any marks!" said Aya, suddenly feeling antsy.

"Most of the marks are put in places that would be hidden by clothes," said Tsukasa.

The girls exchanged the glance.

"There's a bathroom over there," bluntly announced Ikuto.

* * *

After a short deal of time scoping the area, Akemi finally found an abnormal bump in the ground. She knelt down to realize it was a small window to a bathroom. Inside, she could hear the muffled voices of Aya and Miki.

"I can't believe we're doing this," groaned Aya as she took off her jacket.

"I know it's not the best, but think of it like the locker rooms," said Miki, undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Their exact words were muffled, so the only thing that registered in Akemi's mind was her sister and her friend undressing and inspecting each other's bodies.

"What on earth are they doing?" she asked herself.

"Nice view."

Akemi shrieked at the foreign voice.

She knew this presence. This was the same person following her and nearly blowing her cover. In frustration, she stood up and threw the nearest rock possible.

Instead of a pained noise or impact with the ground, Akemi only gained a pause before a green-haired boy waltzed out of the dark bushes with a rock in his hand.

"So," he said "I see your sister's a mew."

* * *

**For those of you who remember the original Tokyo Mew Mew, you'll notice Kaine and Damon look like Kisshu and Pai. The theme here is that the aliens have inverse personalities. Whereas Pai was very calculating and professional, Kaine...clearly isn't. Whereas Kisshu was borderline perverted and yandere, he's pretty picky with his women and tsundere. The only alien that is completely OC is Cobra.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Miki?" questioned Akemi "Who are you?"

The green-haired boy kept a casual demeanor "Damon," he simply stated "And you are…Akemi, I presume?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" muttered the blonde.

"Well to be honest, Akemi. I'm actually on your side."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Akemi.

Damon stepped up to a conversation-worthy distance "I mean I don't think Miki deserves to be a Mahou Shojo."

Akemi's blue eyes widened.

"If anyone, I'd pick you as a candidate," he said.

Damon may have been saying everything she wanted to hear, but the girl was much smarter than that.

"Okay so you know how to compliment a girl," she said.

Damon chuckled "Come on, don't tell me you don't think it's true."

Akemi clenched her jaw a bit "Even if I did, what does that mean for you?"

Damon's mouth curled into a smile "I don't like the idea of girls like Miki having those powers either," he said "If you agree to join me, we can find a way to change that."

This time, Akemi had no delayed response at all "Of course not!" she said "Miki may not be as great a mahou shojo as I would be, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try and take her powers away from her," she crossed her arms over her chest "God gave her those powers for a reason. Who am I to interfere?"

Damon straightened up, as though the response he had was no longer relevant "Very well then," he said "I said "if you agree to join me," so I won't bother you anymore."

To Akemi's surprise, he actually left.

Meanwhile through the window below her, two girls were having problems of their own.

"I don't see any markings on your legs," said Miki.

"Oh, well then," Aya struggled to speak as she held her shirt closer to her body.

"Why don't you take off your shirt and check?" asked Miki.

"Ah, we don't need to do that!" opposed Aya, having her back to Miki "We already saw your mark was on your left inner thigh. That means it's somewhere on my legs too."

"But they said the markings could be anywhere on our body hidden by clothing," said Miki.

Aya clenched her shirt even tighter "I just don't wanna get shown up by this underclassman's giant rack!"

The black-haired girl gasped "I see it!" she poked the area just above the back of Aya's bra. Through the white shirt, the pink marking that resembled the ones on their pendants could be seen.

Aya sighed, relieved that she wouldn't have to reveal her shortcomings.

"Y'know, I can't imagine doing this to the other mews," said Miki, making Aya look back at her "And what if we turn out to be wrong, and we just undressed a random girl."

"Oh god, Miki," groaned Aya "Please don't make me think of that…"

"But still, Aya, it's a possibility," pressed Miki.

The brunette, already putting her skirt back on, said "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

"Fight, fight, fight!"

"Win, win, win!"

The girls on the field performed their routine with both determination and enjoyment. However, their energy was no match for the blue-haired girl that was leading the dance.

"Beautiful~!" she cheered as she paused to admire her team's synchronized kick at the end "Perfect, ladies!"

As the girls gradually took their time relaxing in the shade, the head cheerleader looked on at the baseball players, also female.

"Tomorrow, we go up against Iwatobi Academy's girl baseball team," she thought "I can't wait."

"Tsuna!"

The blue-haired girl turned around to face her friend walking up to her.

"Can I leave practice early? I have to pick up my brothers from the- Tsuna look out!"

A baseball was speeding their way with a dangerous force. It only took a mere second before it would make impact. In that second, Tsuna high-kicked and blocked the ball with the bottom of her sneaker.

All of the cheerleaders looked on in awe at what just happened and soon after broke into hushed whispers of shock.

"Tsu-Tsuna…how did you..."

The blue-haired girl simply huffed in confidence and picked the ball back up.

A baseball player ran up to her before she could give an answer "Are you alright Miss Cheer Captain? Are you hurt?"

Tsuna simply handed her the ball modestly "I'm fine. Don't worry, I know it was just an accident."

The girl gratefully accepted the ball "Thank you."

"You're welcome, we'll be cheering for you tomorrow!" said Tsuna with a smile that made the girl blush a little.

* * *

Miki walked into her class, as usual, being the first one there. Even the teacher hadn't made it. She always liked to come here early so she can settle her mind with a good book. Well, nowadays, it's used to get some extra sleep.

She yawned, inhaling a good amount of air even with her hand covering her mouth.

She tasted something…sweet.

"Pa…Passion fruit?"

Strange, now why was such a strong-tasting citrus fruit deeming so familiar to Miki?

She was but a step away from her desk, but now she had turned around to face the doorway. Something happened in that doorway. It was small, but the memory was strong.

"…name is Akane…"

The image of the elegant teen flashed in Miki's mind. "I've never seen her before…Was she always attending this school?" she thought "I wonder if I could see her before first period."

"Miki…!" whispered Salem as he flew from her purse, making her jump "Miki, I smell Mew Essence!"

Miki gasped, grabbing a hold of the bot "You mean this perfume smell, it's actually…? How can you even tell?"

"Liz and I were updated, but there's no time to talk about that, we have to follow this scent!" said Salem.

Miki fumbled for a bit before jogging out of the room with Salem on her shoulder "Tell me where to go."

After taking a few minutes of playing Maze in the hallways, Miki found herself face to face with a broom closet. Luckily finding herself in one of the barren halls, she was free to open it and face the new teammate. When she swung that door open she was greeted by…brooms.

Salem carefully flew in "But the Mew Essence is so strong here…" he flew about, inspected the tight space for any opening. Meanwhile, Miki found something the bot didn't even notice: a small pile of necklaces.

She scooped them up. All of them were rather boring to her. They were more mature and modest in design, the kind her mother would wear.

"Maybe she was in here for a moment and walked back…" calculated Salem "But then she would be back in the classroom, right?"

The bell rang, triggering an "I have to get to class!" from Miki as she jumped up and ran her way back.

* * *

Aya groaned as she walked out of the school. It was an empty area, so Liz figured it was a good opportunity to emerge from her bag "Were there any successful attempts, Aya?"

"No, just a lot of awkward glares," she said "You try to go around the school asking girls about mysterious tattoos or birth marks."

"I would assume that would be a rather difficult task that would most likely result in negative feedback," said Liz "Worry not, it has only been but a day."

"Yeah, you're right," Aya admitted, walking around the school buidling. Liz, however, began flying in the direction of her home. When she saw her master wasn't following the same footsteps, she turned right back around and hurried up to Aya.

"You are not walking home, I see?" she asked.

"Oh no, I'm going to the baseball game," said Aya "Miki's sister is playing and her parents are coming to watch. I already told my mom and I don't have homework. So I'm just gonna hang around until it starts."

* * *

Akemi had been waiting for this moment. Despite the recent events that have happened, she wasn't going to let that squander all of those after-school practices for this day. Today, Sekirei Academy's baseball team is arriving on Iwatobi territory.

She combed her hair out before putting it in a clean ponytail, probably the best one she's ever made. She kissed the silver cross around her neck before stowing it away beneath her shirt.

"Ladies…" said the coach as she walked in, barely containing the smile on her face.

Everyone waited, expecting some sober motivational words from their mentor or even additional advice to the tactics they discussed not too long ago, but instead the coach cracked a smile "What else is there to say other than…Get out there and fight for Iwatobi!"

A simultaneous cheer resonated around the locker room before the door finally opened. Just like a red curtain being pulled up on a stage, the girls readied themselves to indulge in the limelight.

Each girl left with a different ratio of pride, shyness, and contained anticipation. Akemi almost didn't want to look out to the crowd, much less her family, for fear that those emotions would cause her to uncontrollably break into a toothy grin and blush.

Her family didn't mind whether she looked or not. They cheered for her nonetheless. Her father readied his camera, already careful not to waste too much film in a short amount of time.

"Is Akemi the blonde girl with the ponytail?" asked Aya.

"Yep," said Miki.

Both girls caught sight of Sekirei's baseball team spilling out into the field along also.

"Sekirei Academy, is it?" said Miki "They sure love to name our schools after birds."

Aya giggled.

After a few minutes of coach-to-team interventions, the cheerleaders came out to entertain the crowd. This was always Miki's favorite part. Miki had to admit, she was a bit nervous of going to Akemi's future games because she knew nothing about sports. But Miki found one thing about it to always anticipate: the cheerleaders and marching band.

First was Iwatobi's band and cheerleading. Miki intently watched, covering her determined smile with her fists. She was impressed and entertained, but she had already seen it before. Also, no one else around her was really making as much fuss as they did when the baseball players came out. Only a few of the cheerleaders' mothers were making the most noise.

Afterwards, it was Sekirei's turn. Miki's eyes widened more as they started off with a strong introduction incorporating an explosion of instruments lead by an enthusiastic leader. Flag girls and band kids had choreography too and had sharp beats and movements. Miki couldn't help but gasp.

"Bangin'!" said Aya, although she was referring to the fact that the band was playing a popular J-pop song with just their horns and drums. When they finished, they cleared for the cheerleaders.

Miki watched as a blue-haired girl stepped out before her teammates.

"Go! Go! Go! Yo!" were her starting words before the entire team broke into an elaborate dance.

Miki's mouth was left gaping and her brown eyes practically sparkled. By the time the blue-haired cheer captain turned around to face the audience and dance along with her crew, Miki had jumped to her feet "Amazing!"

Her father couldn't help but laugh, seeing his daughter's enthusiasm to be silly. When the routine was over, Miki, still standing, eagerly clapped.

"Erm, Miki, that's the opposing team…" sheepishly said her father.

"I know, but it doesn't matter. A performance like that deserves applause!" she said, still smiling greatly.

The father giggled nervously "Ah, I think you should sit down now. The game's starting."

"Oh?" Miki caught a glimpse of the baseball team dispersing across the field "Okay," she complied.

Down below, Tsuna was panting and wiping sweat from her brow in satisfaction.

"Here you go, Miss Cheer Captain," said a girl, handing her a towel and water "You did an excellent job."

"Thanks Megumi!" said Tsuna "We all did a great job. It was fun!"

Megumi smiled.

After a few seconds of resting, another girl approached the two "Miss Cheer Captain, someone wants to talk to you in private." There was a faint trace of question in her voice before she motioned towards a young-looking brunette girl with yellow eyes.

"Oh, thanks for telling me," said Tsuna as she departed from her seat and walked over to the girl, whom stayed out of earshot of everyone.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Despite how young the girl looked, she was indeed at eye-level with Tsuna.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but…I can't tell you here," the girl had a notably butch voice, but her young age somewhat neutralized that "Follow me, please. We need more privacy."

Tsuna was eased by the girl's polite (yet borderline insecure) demeanor.

"I promise it won't take long," continued the girl.

"Sure, I'll come with you," said Tsuna "By the way, what's your name?"

"Jinx," said the girl.

And just like that, they headed off.

* * *

The crowd stood up and cheered, surprising Miki as she nearly choked on her taffy string.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Akemi hit a home run!" said Aya.

"Is that good?" asked Miki.

"It's great!" said Aya.

"Oh…go Akemi!" said Miki, however very belated.

After a few seconds, Miki noticed a furry sensation on her hand. She looked down to see Salem trying to get her attention. She hardly thought anyone would really point out a plushie in the middle of a baseball game, but she could see Salem was still iffy about his privacy. So she leaned in to listen to him.

"I'm sensing robots," he said.

Just then, Liz, who rested on Aya's lap, said "My sensors indicate Space Convict activity."

"Oh boy…" said Aya.

Miki nudged her father "Mom, Dad, Aya and I are going to the bathroom."

"Okay," replied the father, more interested on getting good footage.

Miki nodded to Aya and the two departed from their seats.

* * *

"Wow umm, we're getting pretty deep in these woods," said Tsuna, nervously.

"I know it looks bad but please trust me," said Jinx.

Tsuna now felt guilty for accusing the girl of having bad intentions "I will…"

Jinx stopped where the trees were uncomfortably close, making the area tight and impossible to avoid stepping on tree roots.

"Have you noticed that mark on your forehead?" asked Jinx.

"There's a mark on my forehead?" repeated Tsuna, surprised by the random question "I didn't see-"

"Here."

She was cut off when Jinx put a hand mirror in her face. She could see some pink pigmentation poking from beneath her bangs. Pushing her blue hair away, she expected to see a small bruise, but instead, there was an intricately designed mark, almost like a tattoo.

"So it is you."

Suddenly, the mirror was replaced with a knife.

Tsuna's eyes trailed down the hand holding the knife until she was looking directly at Jinx, who was now wearing boyish clothes of a dark color.

"By the way, if you thought I was a girl, you're dead wrong."

Tsuna was frozen for only a moment. She mimicked yesterday's actions and high-kicked the hand away, sending the knife flying back and impaling itself in a tree far away.

Jinx's bland eyes widened as he gasped, but quickly narrowed with determination as he tackled the blue-haired girl. Just as Tsuna was on her back with a pair of hands around her neck. Just as she released a gasp, a loud whirring noise drilled in their ears. Jinx looked back to see a collector robot emerge with a sphere full of necklaces.

"Now? Such petty timing…" he muttered, not softening her grip at all.

"There it is!" Miki's voice rang out as she and Aya approached the robot.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Aya, gripping her pendant before bringing it to her lips.

Jinx stopped when he saw the Mews transform.

"Ah, its so cramped in here," whined Mew Blackberry.

"Hey, saving a million bucks worth of gold is worth chopping a few trees," said Mew Cocoa before swinging her mallet at the robot, knocking it into a tree.

Mew Blackberry leaped and swung her blade across the arm of the robot. At first, it blocked her attack, but she quickly switched and cut off a portion of its arm.

Jinx stood up. Unarmed, he uttered "Damn, why did this have to happen?"

Behind him, Tsuna stood up and couldn't help but watch the scene playing out. Salem flew up to her.

"Well hello, Sweetie. I have great news for you!" he said "You're a mahou shojo, just like them!"

"Wha-what?!" said Tsuna "There's no way!"

Salem flew about her "Oh yes you are, the Mew Essence is strong on you. Sorbet I believe? Mew Sorbet!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, we really don't have time for a full explanation. For now, just take this pendant," as he said that, Salem dispensed a pendant into her hand.

A turquoise light began to engulf her as a leotard form around her body, strings and frills placed about her matching the clear blue tentacles threaded in her hair. For the final touch, two batons were placed in her hands.

"So…so this is really happening…" said the confused Mew Sorbet. Her expression then hardened as she focused on Jinx preparing to leave "That means I can-"

"No stop!" said Salem "Don't use your mew attacks on aliens or people! It can kill them!"

Mew Sorbet's eyes stricken at the thought of actually killing someone, no matter what they did. So she let him go.

"How do I even…" Mew Sorbet only studied her batons for a brief second before instinctively twirling and tossing it. Like a boomerang, it struck the robot and perfectly came back into her grip. Fueled now by adrenaline, she tossed both batons at the same time, running up to it for a better angle, and caught both while still running.

Mew Cocoa caught sight of her "What? Sekirei's cheer captain?"

Mew Blackberry, landing after making a final blow to the robot before it was defeated, looked in surprise at the girl.

Mew Sorbet only nodded "Uhm…yeah."

Mew Blackberry rushed up to her "Your performance was amazing! I loved it!"

"Oh? You two were there?" she asked.

"My sister's playing for Iwatobi," said Mew Blackberry before she realized "Oh no, we've been gone for so long."

"Not that long," said Mew Sorbet "We have enough time to get ready for the final cheerleading dance. Let me ask you guys something. On a scale of one to ten, how well do you know the Lucky Star dance?"

"One."

"Ten million."

* * *

"Where are Miki and Aya? They missed the entire game," said the semi-disappointed mother "I hope she didn't just ditch…"

"All that's left now is the ending dance and…huh?!" the father gasped as he zoomed in with his camera to see his daughter in a cheerleading uniform, dead center of the Sekirei's cheerleading squad doing the Lucky Star dance next to the cheer captain.

Both parents were downright speechless.

Below, a girl had tapped Akemi's shoulder, saying "Hey, isn't that your sister?"

By the time the entire team noticed this, Akemi had completely spit out her mouthful of water.

Chewing on Miki's remaining taffy string, Aya recorded every moment on her phone with Salem and Liz at her side.

"Homerun," she said with a smirk.

* * *

Since Tart was confused to be a girl by a lot of viewers, I figured it'd be fitting to have Jinx disguise himself because of his androgenous look. Even though he doesn't have ponytails, he could be easily confused for a girl anyway.


End file.
